Saiga Fūrinji
Saiga Fūrinji is the current One Shadow of Yami's''' One Shadow, Nine Fists', as well as the 'Furinji Style Master', the master of 'Kajima Satomi, and the father of '''Miu Fūrinji. He is also the last/lost hero of Ryōzanpaku. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' Saiga makes his first appearance after Shō's death, however, his face is not shown, he chooses his disciple to lead YOMI. He has also taught his disciple that the key to winning lies in the "heart", which is also one of the Elder's lines. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' When his daughter was kidnapped by Jenazad, he pretended to be John the mercenary to get close to Jenazed, having also learned how much Kenichi cares for his daughter. He then finally revealed himself after saving Kenichi and Miu's from Jenazed's men saying that those gauntlets were his before they came to Kenichi. He introduces himself to Kenichi and just as he's about to put a coat over Miu for cover, he attacks the five Tidat warriors and takes them down before his coat falls. He then thanks Kenichi for taking care of his daughter. He gives Kenichi Miu's hair clips back while stating John was a lie and says to Kenichi what John would say by saying "A man like you... is worth trusting". Menang tries to attack Saiga only for him to have his left arm twisted and given treatment for it by Hartini. He states he didn't intend to fight unless Miu was truly in danger and just as Sakaki bursts into the room, Saiga has already left. Saiga was watching over Miu from the wall after the army settled down and before leaving he flashed his gauntlets to Kenichi and Kenichi did the same thing to him not before Hayato and Miu felt his presence. 'Return to Japan Arc' After returning home, Saiga would have a meeting with the remaining members of Yami stating there are certain rules in Yami that cannot be violated. He goes on about saying he was informed about the situation with Jenazad beforehand and asks if anyone has any objections regarding Jenazad. With no one objecting on Hongo's death match with him, he states the unanimous decision is that they will regard the incedent as unquestionable. 'Hachiō Executioner Blade Arc' Saiga is later seen along side all of the remaining Yami members standing greeting Seitarō Raigō and the rest of the Hachiō Executioner Blade members with Saiga greeting them stating this is all for the sake of the Eternal Sun. He and the other masters ride in a helicopter to the building of their destination and are later surrounded by the masters of Ryozanpaku (minus Shigure and the elder) while Saiga comments on them being their. As Akisame questions if he will say anything since meeting them in ages, Saiga remains quiet. When the Ryozanpaku masters work together in sync, Saiga comments on their power. However, once the masters realize they have no killing intent and hearing of an incident at the port, they realize it was all a diversion. Once in the conference room with the Prime Minister, the minister notes how they've grown greatly and how powerful they are, but asks if he may stop his attack at the harbor. When the minister asks if they can reach a diplomacy, Saiga states that he is under the wrong impression. He states they did not come to negotiate, but to make an announcement that the fleeting days of citizens will come to an end today. When the Prime Minister questions what he intends to do to the country, Saiga corrects him stating it's the whole world and declares the Eternal Setting Sun. Afterwards, he attempts to leave, but Sakaki refuses to let him. He asks if that is a good idea since 7 of the Hachio Executioner Blade members are on the ship with Shigure right now. As Ryozanpaku leave, Akisame questions his response, stating there is a high chance Miu is on that ship. Saiga responds that since she is of his blood then she will handle if with her own power. Akisame criticizes him, stating that's not what the man who went to Tidat to save her and instead Saiga would instead risk his life to save her. However, Akisame questions if he's instead gambling that "the man who you recognized and allowed to use your tekkou" to protect Miu, Saiga smiles and agrees before walking away. Afterward he communion for Akira that he and Michael have taking the base that they was giving. Later on he was watching the missions of the teams of One Shadow Nine Fists with the Members of Hachio Exeutioner Blade. 'Other' * /Relationships/ * /Gallery/ 'Trivia' *Saiga wears battle gear just like Hayato, Kenichi and Shizuha when he is fighting, as he is the true owner of Kenichi's tekkō. *He is the third Yami member who actually side with a member of Ryōzanpaku to fight one of Yami member (including Jenazad's men) (the second being Akira Hongō and first being Kagero Sai). *A man resembling Saiga is shown with his back turned in Chapter 8 of the series. Category:Male Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:S-Class Master Category:Furinji Family Category:Furinji Fighting Style Users